Surviving Eternity
by Redefining Fantsy
Summary: There are more twists and turns this story must take before they're allowed to be happy. Bella still has more enemies to face, and Jasper's past still refuses to let go… Sequel to Technical Difficulties. B/J
1. Chapter 1: The Pull

**AN: I know I promised this forever ago and I'm sorry. I hope it's long enough to make up for it. Thank you to all of you who are sticking with me. To all of my newer readers: buckle up. It's going to be a wild ride. :) **

Chapter 1: The Pull

I looked over the forest from my perch in the tree. It was beautiful. I loved it out here. I was free to mingle with the elements without censor. No one else was around, but that was also the reason for the pain in my heart. Like it was attached to a string, and I was running out of slack string and out of room to run. I knew who held the string. The same person whose own string I held. He was the person who had always been there for me even when it put him in danger, and especially when I was in danger, Jasper. He was the light of my world; my reason for existing. He was the reason I was whole once more after years of being broken. He brought me back from the abyss and tended to my many wounds. He claimed I'd done the same for him, but I doubted it.

Now we were getting married. So were Alice and Andrew. Alice was planning our weddings. My sister was so much simpler than the other Alice, my other sister. A pang of misery shot through me before I could shake it off. I missed her. Whatever punishment or hell Edward had landed in was too nice. He'd torn this family apart and hurt it so deeply even an eternity going through pain like that of the change would be too kind. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I couldn't let him control my life anymore. Jasper was right about that. I forced myself to refocus on the upcoming weddings.

As I'd said this Alice was simpler. For her own wedding we were attempting to arrange something simple perhaps a day or two before my own. Mine was going to be bigger and based on the wedding theme the other Alice had never given him, but as soon as Rosalie heard of our plans two days ago they were shot down. With my perfect recall it wasn't hard to remember.

_ "What do you mean your wedding's going to be small?" Rose hissed at Alice._

_ "I don' have many people to invite: just all my siblings, Esme and Carlisle. That's only nine people." She argued. Rose smirked._

_ "You're part of our family now, so there are people to invite." She informed us._

_ "The Denali's," I questioned. Rose nodded scowling._

_ "Yes and of the people who will be coming they are the ones I could do without seeing the most." She growled out. I groaned. I think I knew why._

_ "They're going to try to steal our men!" Alice hissed out. Her eyes were black as night with rage, and I saw her muscles tense as if to lunge at someone who wasn't here. She wanted blood. I was pissed to. Jasper was mine! No one would take him from me. I caught sight of Rose's fearful expression as she saw our anger and it snapped me out of it. I reigned myself in quickly._

_ "Alice we can't tear them apart. We'll let them come and make them realize Andrew and Jasper are ours and ours alone." She nodded in agreement. The gold returned to her eyes slowly and her muscles relaxed as she worked to calm down. When her eyes were fully gold once more I turned to Rose._

_ "Sorry for scaring you." I apologized looking down. I felt horrible. She was my sister. I'd sworn to always protect her, and I scared her._

_ "It's fine Bella. Don't worry about it." She waved it off smiling._

_ "What are you smiling about?" I questioned._

_ "You're so protective and territorial over my brother. I'm just happy he found someone like you. You're perfect together." Rose complimented. I embraced her as venom filled my eyes. She had no idea how much that meant to me._

_ "Thank you Rose."_

_ "Okay now that the sentimental moment is over… who else is being invited?" Alice questioned._

_ "Randall, Peter, and Charlotte are also coming. Garrett is unreachable so he won't be attending. So while it's still small those closest to us in this life will be here." Rose warned us._

_ "Alright we'll change our wedding plans if it'll make you happy." Alice huffed, but I could tell she was excited. Rose nodded._

_ "Alice, why don't we have a joint wedding? We can still use the army theme, because we've all been in the war. Would you mind if we had it be the civil war though? I really want to do it for Jasper." I explained in a low whisper. I didn't want him to hear me talking about wedding plans. Alice's eyes practically glowed with happiness. Rose was approving._

_ "That's perfect Bella. Thank you." She said hugging me. When she released me I could see venom shining in her eyes. I smiled back at her nodding. We could have separate weddings next time we decided to tie the knot._

I refocused on the forest around me. It was getting dark. I'd been more absorbed in my little flashback than I thought. I stood quickly and jumped from my perch. I was supposed to meet Alice at the house so we could go over wedding plans. Tomorrow we'd be going dress shopping. I tilted my head up and shut my eyes opening myself up to the rain. I loved to stand in the rain, but I needed to return home. I opened my eyes once more and ran through the trees. The closer I got to home the pull strengthened as if I'd run farther and out of string, but I knew it was because I was so close to the one who held my heart. I slowed to a walk as the house came into view. The pull vanished the second I saw Jasper. He was leaning against the house smirking at me. Could this man be any sexier if he tried? I didn't think so. He ran across the yard closing the distance between us and wrapped me in a hug.

"I missed you Darlin."

"I missed you too Jazz." I muttered into his shoulder. He pulled my lips to his for a quick kiss. I pouted when he pulled away which only made him smirk. I was internally doing a happy dance. I was getting a lot better about repressing the past when we kissed. I wasn't so afraid any more. I was hoping by the honeymoon I would be ready to take that last step with Jasper, but I seemed so far from ready. I was terrified of the thought of that day and worried I wouldn't be able to do it. While I knew he was willing to wait for me and take it as slow as I needed, but that didn't mean I didn't feel horrible for making him wait. If I was normal we would have already taken this step. He deserved so much more.

He held me shoulder length apart and studied me. I kept my eyes on the ground. "Bella, you need to talk to me. Why do you feel like this?" He questioned looking tortured. I cast my eyes downwards. "Darlin, please look at me." He begged. He shouldn't have to beg for anything. I met his gaze quickly. "What has you feeling so scared and undeserving?" I shook my head and looked away. Why didn't he just give up on me? I wasn't worth it.

"Darlin stop. You are worth it, and you deserve better than me." My head snapped up and my gaze locked with his.

"Never say that. You're the only one I'll ever want. You are everything I want and need and more." I assured him. It hurt so much to hear him talking about himself like that.

"I feel the same way when I hear you speaking poorly of yourself or when I feel your emotions reflecting negative thoughts about yourself. You're a beautiful, strong woman. Never doubt that." He said fiercely. I smiled slightly.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Everything," he replied stubbornly. I couldn't help the giggle that burst through my lips.

"I love you Jazz." I reminded him smiling.

"I love you too Darlin." He said pulling me to him once more. I buried my head in his chest and breathed in his heady scent. He rested his chin on the top of my head. I sighed contentedly. This was the way it should be. Bad memories seemed far away at the moment. Right now I was with Jasper and nothing could touch me. When he released me I grabbed his hand and pulled him up to his study. We settled down on the couch together. We wouldn't be making out tonight. We'd sit here wrapped in each other's arms enjoying the other's company. No words were spoken. None were needed. Being together was enough.

"Bella, it's time to go shopping. Either you can come down here or I'll drag you down here." Rosalie threatened when morning rolled around. I groaned snuggling into Jasper more.

"Five more minutes," I begged. I heard laughing from downstairs. Jasper pulled me closer to him.

"As much as I want us to stay like this you should go before she comes in here." Jasper whispered in my ear. I shook my head and tried to pull myself even closer to him.

"Darlin, you have to go eventually." He reasoned. I growled softly. He chuckled in response. I got up reluctantly. Ugh, why did I have to go dress shopping? Couldn't Alice just buy my dress? I was nearly out the door when he spun me around and pulled

my lips to his in a passionate kiss. When we pulled apart we were both panting even though neither of us needed to breath.

"Bye Jazz," I gave him a last chaste kiss before going downstairs. "Rose, I officially hate you." I grumbled. All the girls laughed.

"You'll forgive me eventually." She predicted. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Rose, let's go buy the damn dresses so I can come back." I grumbled following them out to the cars. We ended up taking two so we could fit everyone. We were taking the fastest cars, so there wasn't as much room for us. Every woman in the house was coming with Alice and I which didn't help much. They all wanted to see what our dresses looked like. Alice, Rose, and I were the only ones who knew what they looked like and the theme for the wedding. They were excited and curious as to what we were planning. When we offered to let them come with us they jumped at the chance to find out what we were planning.

Rose was driving so Alice and I were free to talk about wedding plans. "What kind of flowers are we going to have?" Alice inquired.

" Roses: Red, white, and off white with pink on the tips." I replied a second later.

They both looked at me. "That wasn't specific or anything." Rose commented laughing as she looked back at the road.

"What's your reasoning?"

"It's from a poem I read when I was seventeen."

"What poem?" Alice questioned.

"I meant seventeen the first time around. Back when I was human." I informed her smiling. "The red rose whispers of passion, and the white rose breathes of love; O the red rose is a falcon, and the white rose is a dove. But I send you a cream-white rosebud. With a flush on its petal tips; for the love that is purest and sweetest has a kiss of desire on the lips. It's called: A White Rose by John Boyle O'Reilly."

"You're right: Those are the perfect flowers." Alice replied smiling. Rose nodded in agreement.

"I can grow as many as we need. I just have to know a number." I offered.

"Let's go with 500 of each." Rose offered.

"I'll start the process when we get back." I assured them smiling.

We were nearly there when Alice doubled over in pain. A low whimper pain escaped her. I felt the same exact pain, but I only allowed myself to grimace. She didn't need to hear my pain too. Rose turned quickly to look at her then me. It was easy to see her confusion. I turned my attention solely on Alice. I could explain to Rose later.

"Hurts the first time, doesn't it?" I said sympathetically. She didn't comment. "Alice, look at me." I requested softly. She slowly raised her head so her eyes could meet mine. "It does get easier to deal with." I assured her.

"You feel it too?" She questioned.

"More than I'm letting on. Trust me: I feel it." I informed her chuckling darkly.

"I want to go back. How can you stand it?" She interrogated.

"You get used to it." I said a small amount of pain leaking into my voice. Her eyes locked with mine.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"It's fine." I averted my eyes for a minute before looking back at her.

"What are you two talking about?" Rose questioned.

"Don't you feel the pull when you leave Emmett?" I asked.

"Yes but only slightly: unless we've been separated for more than a week."

"Alice and Andrew haven't left each other's sight for more than a few hours since they've been mated. It's been like that for 200 years. I was ripped away from Jasper, so now every time I leave the pull is there. It's always been there, but it's worse now. When I was in Texas it was a constant pull, constant pain. It made me want to double over but if I'd done that there was a good chance I would have been killed, so I had to learn to think around it. I feel it just as much as Alice does." I chuckled darkly.

Alice shook her head as if to clear it before she straightened up slowly. "How are you?" I inquired.

"I can handle it now." She assured me. I nodded. It was the best answer I was going to get out of her. We pulled up to the store where Alice and I had had our dresses shipped to. Esme's eyes were glowing with excitement. They all couldn't wait to see.

"Go try them on so we can see!" Ashley practically ordered.

"We're going." I said holding my hands up in submission. We walked into the back room and allowed the assistants to help us into our elaborate dresses. Mine was a soft blue with a modest neck line. Alice's was green with loads of frills and extras I hadn't wanted. We walked back out to the viewing room. Everyone gasped and gazed in wonder.

"We would like to cordially invite you to our joint wedding. The theme is the civil war. We hope to see you there." We said simultaneously before curtsying. Alice and I smirked at each other as we took in their speechless state. It was hilarious. Then they all seemed to come to their senses at once. They were all talking and complementing our dresses and the wedding plans. We divvied up the remainder of the jobs before we even got out of the dresses.

We slipped out of them more than four hours later. We also picked up the guys uniforms. They would have to have their best man and grooms men could where whatever they wanted. Alice was going to have her brides maids wear soft spring green form fitting dresses. I was going to have mine where something a bit more traditional. Once I figured out who I was going to have as my bride's maids that is. Alice had Ashley and Becca as bride's maids and Sam was her maid of honor. I wasn't sure who I wanted to use. The whole wedding thing was rather confusing.

On the return trip Alice relaxed once we were within forty miles of the house. I smiled back at her. "Better," I inquired. She nodded grinning.

"So a forty mile limit should suffice?"

"That would be a good idea. It'll get easier." I reminded her.

"I can't believe how strong the pull is for you two, especially you Bella." Rose said shaking her head.

"Andrew and I have always been inseparable even in battle. We've never been apart for more than a few minutes and no more than a mile or two apart." Alice explained smiling softly at one of the few happy things from the south.

"What about you?" She questioned me.

"Have you ever been ripped away from Emmett and there was nothing you could do to stop it?" She shook her head.

"No and I hope I never experience that." She said shivering.

"It's like experiencing the happiest you can ever be then having it all ripped away at a moment's notice and knowing that happiness is still out there. For your sakes I hope neither of you ever have to experience it. I wouldn't wish it upon my worst enemy." I choked out through the pain. Rose and Alice were sympathetic.

"I'm going to guess from your previous answer you've never had to make a choice to lie and stay away to protect Emmett. To choose to take the pain because Emmett's safe and that's what really matters." I whispered closing my eyes as I remembered the pain.

"No," Rose whispered back.

"Well that's what happened to me. It was easy to do whatever I had to knowing Jasper was safer because of it. Then when my memory was wiped I was taken far from the one person I never should have been separated from. It made the pull that much stronger. It was my body's way of reminding me of what I was missing, of who I was missing." I explained just as we were coming up the driveway.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." Rose said wrapping me a hug the second we were out of the car.

"It's not your fault Rose." I assured her hugging back. "I'll be inside in a minute. Hide everything from the guys we can tell them later." I said to everyone. My sisters moved inside quickly understanding I needed to be alone. Esme was more hesitant but she did follow them after she shot a few concerned glances my way and one last reassurance from me that I was fine. When I was truly alone I let the façade drop completely. I took a deep breath as I tried to calm down, reign in my emotions, and stop the flood of memories.

"Darlin, what's wrong?' Jazz questioned worriedly. I pulled my mask back on before I looked over at him.

"I'm fine Jazz. There's nothing to worry about." I assured him pulling on a small fake smile.

"Darlin, please don't lie to me." He begged.

"There isn't anything to worry about. I'm fine." He wrapped me in a hug and I buried my head in his chest.

"Let's go somewhere we can talk." He said grabbing my hand in his. I nodded. We ran to our meadow. It was just as beautiful as I remembered. I sat down and leaned back into him needing the support. I needed to know he was there with me safe. "Darlin, please tell me what happened. I want to help." He pleaded.

"Talking about it will just hurt you too. It's over now." He tightened his grip around my waist.

"You're hurting. I can't stand knowing you're in pain. Let me help you."

"Why did I fall for such a stubborn man?" I sighed in defeat.

"Because it shows how much I care." He replied.

"Rose was asking me about the pull. She couldn't believe how strong it is to Alice and I."

"I feel like I have no right to be away from you, ever." He agreed placing his chin on top of my head.

"Explaining what caused it dredged up a lot of memories." I forced out.

"Like what Bella?" He questioned.

"You don't want to know. Haven't I hurt you enough?"

"Bella, you have been hurt to protect me multiple times. I want to help you." He reminded me.

"I told her what it was like to make the choice to lie and stay away to protect you; to choose to take the pain because your safety was what really mattered." His grip tightened further.

"You didn't have to protect me. I could have gotten you out of there."

"You didn't even know they were vampires. They would have killed you." It was hard to get the last couple of words out.

"I'm here now. Nothing is ever going to hurt you again."

"Jazz, if I went back and had a repeat from the Escotts on I wouldn't change a thing. I would still lie to keep you safe. As long as you didn't know what was really happening you were safe. That's what made it bearable." After a minute of silence I craned my neck to get a look at his face. There was pain written over his features. "Jazz, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." I apologized quickly.

"It's not your fault Bella. You went through it. I should be able to handle hearing you talking about it." He said beating himself up.

"No you shouldn't. If you could listen to me talking about it without it affecting you like this it would mean you didn't care about me. I'm lucky to have you." I reassured him.

"Bella, you never did tell me what happened to you at the Escotts house. I know you didn't want to hurt me, but could you please tell me."

I took a deep breath before starting. "When I got there Alice told me what that place was really like once the social worker was gone. Before I was called upstairs I took of the necklace you gave me. I hadn't wanted to lose it. It was dark. I walked around the first floor trying to find whoever I was supposed to meet. After ten minutes I just gave up. Mr. Escott kept calling me pet. I knew right away from the sound of his voice he was a vampire."

"From his voice," Jasper questioned.

"He grabbed me from behind." I whispered. I shivered as I remembered. Jasper immediately understood and moved us so we were facing each other instead. I took the hand he offered. I sent him my gratitude. He gave me a small, sad smile in return.

"I pretended I didn't know what he was. I tried to stand up to him. I told him I wasn't afraid of him. He said he thought that was odd considering the time I'd spent with all of you. I couldn't believe he knew about you. Then he tried to convince me none of you ever cared about me. He said I was an annoyance and you were just using me." He squeezed my hand reassuringly. I looked up to meet his eyes. They were filled with pain and regret.

"You couldn't have known. There was nothing you could have done." I soothed him. He made no reply.

"He confused me for a minute, but I called him a liar." Jasper smiled half-heartedly.

"He slapped me for it. I just stood back up again and asked what he wanted from me." Pain was clearly shinning in my eyes by this point.

"What did he say?" Jasper prodded.

"He said I'd already figured that one out and he ran a hand across my breast. I told him to get away from me. I tried to fight him. I really did. He told me they were going to use me then kill me in a couple of months. He left me crying on the floor." I forced out. Jasper wrapped me in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Bella."

"You didn't do this to me. It's Maria's fault."

"She only did this to hurt me. If we weren't dating this never would have happened to you."

"Okay that's it. Let's go back home. This is why I didn't want to tell you. I don't want to hurt you."

"It's going to hurt me. I hate hearing about what they did to you, but you shouldn't have to carry this burden alone. Let me help you." I nodded. He sent me a wave of calm. I smiled slightly. I needed it for what I was going to say.

"I don't have to tell you all of this. I can skim over stuff." I offered.

"You've never really told anyone what happened to you at that place. I'll listen Darlin." I nodded.

"I wasn't allowed to wallow long. He grabbed me from the ground and kissed me. I tried to fight him off, and he told me not to. He said I wanted him. I told him he was lying and kept fighting. He dug his nails into my arm and drew blood. He wouldn't top touching me. I couldn't stop him." I said looking down. "Then I heard your voice. You told me to keep fighting, so I did." He seemed shocked to say the least. "But when he held my wrists above my head I couldn't fight anymore. That night I was gang raped on the floor in plain sight by ten vampires." I withdrew my hand. I didn't deserve to be comforted. I wrapped my arms around my knees and tucked my chin over the top. I heard a growl from Jasper, and I looked up to see his pissed and horrified expression.

"Bella-" he started.

"Don't you dare try to blame yourself for this. It's not your fault." I insisted. He didn't say anything as sadness and pain filled his eyes. I looked down once more. I was shocked when he wrapped me in a hug.

"You're the strongest person I know." He stated. He gave me a minute to recover before I continued.

"He told me I had to call you and make you stay far way. I couldn't destroy you the way they said so he had a few of the girls brought up. I called you and you said you were going to come see me. The second I hung up I was slammed into the wall. Mr. Escott made sure I knew that meant I only had a day or two left to live. Then they showed me how they could all shape shift making them undetectable. Then he told me I hadn't been a very good slave." I shuddered. Jasper squeezed my hand in comfort.

"He grabbed Becca and Ashley who were only 10 at the time and asked me which one would die due to my insolence." I closed my eyes for a minute before opening them again. "I couldn't do it. Instead I had a plan that ended up leaving me with no self-esteem, but at least they would still be alive." He stiffened.

"It was exactly like the first time Edward raped me. I was, am, worthless." Jasper's eyes locked with mine.

"You are not worthless. You never were." He said steadfastly. I didn't reply.

"I took a shower before I returned to where we all slept. Alice helped take care of my injuries. All the girls there were shocked by what I'd done. Apparently no one had ever done that before."

"I wonder why." Jasper muttered darkly.

"I got them to promise me to tell you it was an animal attack when you came to check the place out. I didn't want them to kill you." Jasper shook his head in disbelief.

"You should have been trying to get us to come help you. We could have gotten you out."

"There were at least 20 of them Jasper." He gaped. "When I awoke the next morning they were branding my shoulder."

"What?" Jasper roared. I winced at the volume. I was very self conscious so even during our make out sessions he hadn't seen me without a shirt on. He hadn't seen the majority of my scars.

"It says property of Mr. E. All the girls have one."

"Can I see it?" He asked. I hesitated a second before nodding. I slipped my shirt down my arm so my right shoulder was visible. I turned so my back was to him. He hissed. I stiffened as he traced it. Then he did the one thing I didn't expect he kissed it. "I'm so sorry Bella." He seemed so tortured.

"It's not your fault. Don't beat yourself up over it. That's the last of what I had to tell you. Nothing else happened."

"You're so strong." He pulled me into another hug.

"No you are for being able to listen to all this and help me handle it. I love you Jazz."

"I love you too Darlin." He replied giving me a chaste kiss on the lips. I wasn't having that I needed more. We quickly worked together to deepen the kiss. Both of us were eager for a reprieve from gruesome tales. Finally there weren't any memories left to go over. We could move on and make new, better memories, and I was thinking today would be a great start.

**What The Characters Think:**

**Jasper: ever leave to protect me again**

**Bella: I'll only do it if I have no other choice**

**Jasper: Fine**

**Alice: Bella we need to go over wedding plans**

**Bella: Alice I don't want to! :(**

**Jasper: Go on Darlin. I'll be here when you get out *kisses her***

**Bella: *kisses back* I guess so…**

**Alice: Yay!**

**Bella: You're as bad as Rose**

**Esme: So you're okay Bella dear?**

**Bella: I'm fine mom. Let's go get to work *grabs Esme's hand***

**Me: Jasper, you know the drill**

**Jasper: If you want to know what happens when the Denali's arrive review 5 times or you'll never know *evil smirk***

**Me: That sounds about right**


	2. Author's Question

Hey guyssss, I'm back :-p. I'm just wondering if any of you still pay attention to this story... I'm not going to write for it if no one's around...


	3. Chapter 2: Locked Doors

**Chapter 2: Locked Doors**

**Author's Note: I know this was a long wait, but look on the bright side.. at least this isn't Sherlock, or else I'd never come off hiatus. Happy reading!**

I shook my head to clear it. I wasn't here anymore; there was no need to think of such dismal times. A brighter future awaited me with Jasper if only I would reach out and take it. That's all I had to do. The clean forest air filtered uselessly through my lungs, but I was still grateful for its cleansing properties. They were a God sent when my head was so muddled it could cloud the ocean to a deep brown. I pushed off of the tree I'd been leaning on and began the walk back to the house. They would be arriving today and no one could be certain how that'd go. Succubi were presumptuous and irritating creatures. Those I'd run across in the past were done away with quickly. I never had the patience for their particular brand of crazy, rather I'd have beat my head against a wall while being fucked by a leprechaun than endure their company.

That wasn't exactly an option right now. I needed to keep my cool around these new ones. They were to be family, and for that reason alone I would allow them to live. I looked back towards the house sighing. I had no urge to see these people, but a car was just audible in the distance for the second time today, except this one was speeding. My wishes were not of importance at the moment regardless. I was to do this for Jasper, and I would. I sighed once more before I began my return to the Cullen household. Leaves caressed my face, and the dirt seemed to kiss my feet as I flew through the woods. I stopped before entering the yard so as to signal the elements to slow. Besides the yard was presently a massive rose garden, and I would've hated to ruin my own hard work. "Hello darlings." I whispered to them, touching a few as I moved nearer the house. They were growing well, but could definitely use a bit less rain. I moved back to the tree line and retrieved a few acorns and scattered them around the perimeter of the flowers before whispering words of encouragement to the soil until massive oaks stood protecting the roses with healthy foliage far above my head. Successful in my task I continued into the house to see Jasper waiting for me.

I may have a perfect memory, but I swore every time I saw him he became more attractive. In wrangler's jeans and broken in cowboy boots he looked better than any cowboy I'd seen in the south. They really just didn't make them like that anymore. "Like what you see?" He questioned wrapping me in a hug.

"I'm not sure. I think I need to get a better look." I teased playing with the bottom of his shirt. I watched as his eyes darkened with lust.

"You're playing with fire Bella."

"But I like fire. It just tickles remember?" I asked him innocently. He kissed me on the nose softly and I watched as he strove to rein himself in. Poor Jasper: he gave up so much by being stuck with me.

"Not your fault." He murmured tracing patterns on my arms that even my eyes couldn't detect. I cast my eyes downward biting my lip. I wished he wouldn't say that. It really was my fault, and I knew it. I only felt worse when he tried to deflect the blame that I deserved. He sent me a burst of love and I flashed a small smile. This was his favorite method to fix my mood, and I wasn't going to complain. We heard the car turn up the driveway as everyone else entered the room. I moved back a bit to stand by my family, so that the Cullens could have a moment with their guests. Jasper relocated to place himself slightly before me. I rolled my eyes. Like one small coven could really pose any threat to me, but it was sweet.

There was a soft knock on the door before a strawberry blonde threw it open excitedly. "Hi!" She squealed excitedly. Sam cringed slightly at her pitch, but remained silent. We didn't have to talk. It was obvious that we disliked the girl before us. The rest of her coven traipsed in behind her. They were far calmer than the blonde thing was. I watched her bounce around hugging everyone. I fixed a small smile on my face, and made a show of waving at the new comers, but I was far from oblivious as to how the blonde and the other young looking vampire hung near Jasper longer than they should of. They moved back near their family and I felt Andrew retract slightly as the brunette locked eyes on him. I cleared my throat to remind Alice she was not permitted to attack yet. She picked up on the old cue, and straightened quickly. Her eyes were black with anger, but she knew better than to disobey.

"It's nice to see you again Britney." Esme said wrapping her in a hug. It broke her focus on Andrew, for which I was relieved.

"How have the centuries been treating you Eleazar?" Carlislse asked.

"Apparently not as well as they've been treating you. Your coven really has grown Carlisle." He commented running a hand through golden brown hair. I tipped my head forward so none would see my smirk. Sure _his_ coven had grown.

"Actually, I don't lead them. They belong to her coven."

"Who's?" Tanya questioned loudly.

"That would be me." I asserted stepping forward. "It's nice to meet you Tanya." She looked me over confused.

"Yeah –same here." She replied as she continued to look me over.

"You're rather young to have your own coven aren't you? Carlisle said you'd only arrived recently." Eleazar inquired. It was refreshing to hear honest curiosity.

"I'm around 200. I haven't done the math, but I know it's been over two centuries. As for my coven: you could say I've led them since birth. Now let's not be rude. This is Sam, Becca, Ashley, Andrew and his mate Alice." The room tensed slightly at her name, and I rolled my eyes. "She's not that Alice."  
"Well that's one good thing." Britney muttered. I growled lowly.

"You shouldn't open your mouth unless you're certain about the fats pertaining to the matter of which you speak."

"And what would you know. You're new here." Tanya shot back.

"Oh yes, I'm the new one. How careless of me." I smiled apologetically and dipped my head. Tanya smiled, victorious in her mind. It was far too much fun to let her think she was the knowledgeable one here. I would avenge Alice later.

"Let's not fight." Esme asked.

"Of course not mom. Isabella was just teasing them." Jasper interjected grabbing my hand.

"How can you be certain?" I joked back. He rolled his eyes and pulled me to his side. What were they thinking? "Andrew?" I questioned.

"Confusion, shock, and uncertainty." He affirmed. _Good._

"This is my fiancé and mate, Isabella. Isabella, I'd like you to meet Eleazar, Tanya, Britney, Carmen and Kate." So Kate was the quiet one in the back. Now what was she like?

"It's so very nice to meet you." I lied flashing a smile.

"It's wonderful to meet you too dear." Carmen replied trying to cover her family's slack jawed confusion.

"Thank you."

"Well why don't you all put your things in the guest rooms and we can all catch up." Carlisle suggested.

"The same ones as last time?" Tanya questioned.

"Actually, one of those is already occupied. I'll show you." Carlisle rushed to explain before leading them off down the hall. Jasper tightened his hold on me in comfort and I leaned into his embrace. It was still very hard to think about that empty room.

"One day…" Alice trailed off. I blocked it out. I didn't want to hear about 'one day'. I needed something to change now before I lost my mind.

"Can I get an update?" I muttered.

"They haven't made the connection yet. No fear yet." Andrew stated.

"Let's keep it that way." They nodded in agreement and we moved to the living room like any normal family would and settled in. "What now?" I asked turning to him.

"We talk, catch up, and probably reminisce."

"Sounds fun." He snorted. "What it does!" I asserted elbowing him lightly.

"Whatever you say darlin."

"So what's the plan after this?"

"Wedding planning and socializing: there's not much time left." I giggled as they groaned.

Carlisle walked back in leading the Denali's and I made sure to smile once more. I wouldn't want them thinking I disliked them now would I? "How have you been since-" Carlisle trailed off. They stiffened slightly.

"We found Britney wandering alone and took her in. She's adapted well to the vegetarian lifestyle."

"But I'm not Irina, and it's still hard for them sometimes." Britney finished sympathetically. At least she had the decency to understand her own coven.

"Perhaps you could all benefit from talking to Laurant later. I know it's been awhile." I suggested calmly. Tanya eyed me suspiciously, but Eleazar's smile over shadowed her doubt.

"So he stayed with you after all."

"We found him mid-fight a few months ago." Carlisle admitted.

"Mid-fight? Who took on a coven of your size? And what could they possibly have had as a motive?" Carmen inquired.

"Maybe we should ask her." Tanya stated still eyeing me.

"Tanya." Kate called.

"Think about it: they have never had problems like this before, but a few months ago is about when she showed up with her coven."

"Our fighting is no way her fault." Carlisle rebuffed.

"No need to defend me Dad." I replied calmly. "She's smart enough to put the pieces together, and it is a valid question." I focused on the smirking Tanya. "They wanted Jasper dead and to take me back. They wanted my family on a leash. They expected my coven to bow, and we didn't agree with those plans. Naturally, fighting ensued."

"And you led them here." Britney accused.

"Yes, but my offer to lead them away was denied, so do not even try to pin this on me." I replied.

"You were lucky to have run into the Cullens. Who knows how the fight would have gone otherwise."

"Yes, I was very lucky to find them." I muttered smiling at Eleazar.

"Well, I think that's enough of this talk for now. Why don't you all spend some time outside? Just mind the roses." Esme suggested.

"The roses?"

"We're growing our own for the wedding." She informed them.

"In this weather?"

"Oh you'd be surprised how hearty plants can be." Alice stated as she dragged Andrew towards the door.

"It's pouring." He stated.

"Well if the rain will keep you inside I guess I could ask Isabella to borrow Jasper." She looked over at me and I shrugged.

"Do you want to spend some time with Alice?" I questioned smirking. He seemed taken aback.

"Well, sounds like one hell of a time darling. Why don't you come too?" Jasper purred catching on.

"Three really is a party." I murmured nodding. Andrew growled lowly.

"I know just the place." She waved excitedly as he led her out the door.

"That was eventful." Jasper commented settling back down beside me as laughter wracked my sides.

"Come on, you know that was fun." He rolled his eyes at me playfully.

"Whatever you say _Isabella_." He whispered conspiratorially.

"Now that _is _fun."

"As long as you're still sure."

"I don't want there to be any bad blood. It's better this way."

"Forever thinking of everyone else." He muttered placing a hand against my face softly. I closed my eyes and leaned into it inhaling his scent and enjoying the moment.

"Only when it's for the best." I breathed out.

"You always think it's for the best." I smiled into his hand.

"Then perhaps it is. You should go catch up with Eleazar. It's been a long time since the two of you were able to talk. I'll go read a book."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. This is your family. Perhaps I'll try to find Carmen." After he walked away I took a few moments to contemplate moving. The couch was rather comfortable, and if I remained here I could trace the lines within the material. I could watch the dust motes twirl, or just relax, but there was work to do. Sighing I rose swiftly, fixed my hair, and proceeded towards her room holding my breath as I entered _that _hallway.

"Isabella." Tanya called as I attempted to pass her. I stopped to face her –a smile already firmly in place. "We should talk." She commented flashing an equally fake smile. Why here?

"What is it?" I inquired.

"Something is off about you." She declared maintaining eye contact.

"That's a harsh claim to make after being invited to my wedding." I feigned hurt.

"And I intend to find out what." She finished as if I hadn't spoken at all.

"You do that." I flashed her another smile before slipping around her.

"Sort of odd that a room with no occupant is off limits isn't it?" She whispered just loudly enough for me to catch. I stopped, but did not turn.

"As family I'd advise you to stay out of there."

I forced myself to remain still as I felt her try the handle. "What a surprise: it's locked."

"And it will stay that way." I informed her, swallowing a hiss.

"For now." She laughed as she exited the house. I took a moment to swallow my emotions before proceeding to find Carmen. I needed to gain the approval of Jasper's family. I knocked on the last door to the right.

"Come in." She called. I forced a smile to my face and entered the room.

"Isabella, what a pleasant surprise."

"I hope I'm not bothering you."

"Never dear." She offered me a seat on the bed beside her and I took it. "Now, how are you adjusting to this place?" She questioned kindly.

"Fairly well: It's a lovely house and everyone is far kinder than I was expecting." She nodded minutely. "How are you? Laurent told me you'd taken it poorly after Victoria attacked." I inquired softly. She tried to smile, but the venom glistening in her eyes gave here away before the tight quality in her voice could betray her.

"When you have friends you expect to spend a long time with them. When you're a vampire: you expect to be friends forever. We're immortal. There should have been no question to the eternal nature of her existence, but then that bitch showed up." I kept my features smooth as I took in her choice of language. "It wasn't our fight. We hadn't done anything, and then all of a sudden we were swept up into the drama created by Edward's backwards relationship with a mortal." I couldn't stop myself from stiffening slightly at the comment.

"A mortal?"

"Yes, and he wasn't the only one. From what I can tell Jasper was involved with her for a while too. The girl seemed to have some sort of hold over vampires. The Cullens kept her close even as problems continued. It probably would have been safer for the girl to stay away from the family all together, but none of them would let her go. They allowed themselves to become far too attached." She sighed.

"You can't choose who you care about though. Perhaps they were just very fond of her." I offered hoping to change her opinion. Carmen looked up at me smirking.

"You mean like a pet?" I shuddered internally. Was that what I was? No, Jasper would never call me that. He'd never- "No, they had her fully in their family. I mean having her as a pet would have been safer. The Cullens were in store for a visit from the Volturi if she'd stayed around any longer."

"Why?" Carmen looked at me as if I was daft, and perhaps I was.

"It's illegal to tell a human what we are and keep not turn them or kill them. Edward refused to turn her and then he went slightly mad, then Jasper didn't turn her and was left alone when she died. It was awful: he was practically feral when we saw him after that." He disappeared…Thank Goddess Maria hadn't sent me after him sooner.

"Really? Yes, he wasn't heard from for nine months then he showed up on our doorstep, screamed at Tanya, then proceeded to run to the Cullens last house in Alaska. It was ridiculous. This human had him in shambles, and this was _after _she died. I shudder to think what he was like before that."

"That is one hell of an effect." I muttered taking it all in. If this woman discovered the human she spoke of with disdain and I were one in the same my relationship with her would go to hell. Did I really ruin lives like that _and_ put the family in danger… why didn't they just get rid of me? I wasn't worth all of that trouble.

"Are you alright?" Carmen questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied smiling. This woman would never actually like me.

"Oh hunny, don't worry about that human. She's long gone and Jasper has found a much better match in you. He's your mate and you make each other happy. Don't let a foolish girl's drama ruin the last weeks before your wedding." It was a good thing my face couldn't drain of color or turn green because I felt as close to sick as I ever had since the transformation. Curling up was starting to sound like an excellent idea.

"You're right. She's gone now."

"Exactly," she agreed. "Now what else would you like to talk about? I didn't mean to ruin your mood." She asked concernedly. What was I supposed to say? She had just discredited and spoke lowly of half of who I was. How the hell was I supposed to get this family to like me if that's how they felt?

"So did Britney adjust well?" I questioned quickly. It was a decent question and hopefully she would just talk for a little bit so I could gather my thoughts. I mean Jasper never told me about how I was destroying his family, or about how I was putting them all in danger from the Volturi by staying human, or even really about what happened with everyone while I was gone. He'd played it off like he just watched over the rest of the family in my absence, but now I knew how far from the truth that really was. What else had he left out? What else had the family down played so that I wouldn't worry about them. I fiddled with the edge of the blanket barely noticing the antique chair, Carmen's huge gestures (though they were impossible to completely miss) the armoire made of sandalwood or the fresh flowers I had personally placed on the dresser a few hours before her arrival. I did not want to be in this room anymore. I needed space to process and discern how to proceed.

"In the end it really just took patience and the right species of animal. I'm sure you understand."

"Hm- Yes, a similar method was necessary to assist Alice with the switch." I replied gathering my wits.

"Well, I'm sure you want to address the others as well. I'm sure we'll speak again soon." She stated before allowing her eyes to flick to the door momentarily. "Remember darling, you'll always be better than that mortal no matter what you do!" Carmen whispered conspiratorially as I rose. With a rigid back I nodded not turning back even while allotting a strained thanks to escape my lips.

**What the Character's Think:**

**Bella: They're never going to like my *mumbled***

**Carmen: Why does your name read Bella?!**

**Bella: Just fucking great…**

**Me: That was my fault.. author's typo. I swear. Whoops I guess the keys are just stuck. I 'll fix it next time**

**Bella: Thank you *mouthed***

**Carmen: Of course *fake smile***

**Bella: I have.. things to do. *Runs off***

**Jasper: *runs in* Have you seen— Oh, Hi Carmen. I didn't know you did these**

**Carmen: Well everyone has to play there part sometimes**

**Jasper: Yea… where's B-Isabella?**

**Carmen: She ran off. Poor girl. She seems confused.**

**Me: She's probably at the meadow.**

**Jasper: *nods* Bye then **

**Me: But what about-**

**Jasper: *gone***

**Me: Well I guess Carmen will have to do it**

**Carmen: Do what?**

**Me: Tell them to review and stuff**

**Carmen: Review. And **_**Stuff**_** *smiles* Happy?**

**Me: *face palm* please just let me know what you think. Hopefully next chapter the characters will be more on board with this.**

**Emmett: Did I miss it? Did I miss- *falls into hole***

**Rose: Success!**

**Me: *gives high five***

**Rose: *Saunters off***

**Carmen: Ahem, aren't you forgetting something*flips hair***

**Me: oh Right.. you guys are still here aren't you? Well what are you waiting for! Go read something else, ride a bike, play outside, write your own stories! Go on. There's nothing more to read hereeeeeeeeeeeee**

..Gotcha! There were two whole other lines wayyyyy down here at the end.. But I doubt it was worth the scrolling :-p You just got trolled! :D


End file.
